


A Gift of Scars

by SilverSmithing



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Biting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Open Relationship, Scars, Smut, cum, except its more like favorite rivals with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSmithing/pseuds/SilverSmithing
Summary: Daiz jerks off and thinks about his Captain/favorite enemy, Turles.
Relationships: Daiz/Turles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A Gift of Scars

Daiz has bite mark scars on his thighs.

Turles gave them to him- at Daiz's request. And just because Turles likes having a visual reminder that Daiz is  **_his_**. His lover, his First Mate, his beloved **_worthy opponent_ ** and dearest, most respected rival; his second in command and successor to their merry band of bloodthirsty misfits, if anything ever happens to Turles. (If anything ever manages to kill him. As long as it's a good fight, Turles doesn't mind.)

Even if Daiz goes to fuck somebody else, they'll see those scars. They'll know somebody else had him before they did. And Daiz will know they know- he won't be able to fuck somebody else without remembering. Both Turles and Daiz feel a little thrill at the thought- not because either of them really give a damn who the other person fucks, but because Daiz _earned_ those scars.

He earned _every single one_. He fought Turles for every single one. Sometimes Daiz lost, sometimes Daiz won, but each one resulted in a new bite mark scar on Daiz's thighs. Winning or losing was never the point- these were **_gifts_** , in the best way the Saiyan knew how to give them, and the only way Daiz _wanted them_ :

As a worthy challenge.

Daiz lovingly traces each one. He'll touch them fondly, sometimes. Sometimes without realizing it.

(When they're on the ship, anyway. They all play things closer to the vest when they're in public.)

Mostly Daiz traces them when he jerks off. (Sometimes Turles will give him a hand, if the Captain is in the mood to offer.) Daiz likes the feel of them against his hands. He'll press into them with his nails hard enough to bruise sometimes, trying to mimic the pressure of Turles teeth on his skin when the Captain first gave them to him.

He'll retrace every step of every sparring match they fought for each one, every move, every mistake. It's as close as the two of them have ever gotten to dancing, and so familiar now that Daiz almost feels like he could do it in his sleep- if the heady rush of excitement and bloodlust he felt whenever he fought Turles didn't keep him awake.

He likes the way his cum looks on his scars, too. When he's finally finished, whether he's panting and moaning and _aching_ for another round (his own hand can only do so much; nothing quite compares to sex with Turles itself, with or without a good fight involved) or finally _sated_ , he likes to just… take a moment, afterward, to watch the cum drip down over the crescent scars on his thighs.

There was a sheer _joy_ to finding somebody else in the cosmos that could keep up with him. Not just kick his ass and rub it and leave it at that- there were plenty of people in the universe that could do that, Daiz was sure, and _fuck them_ , because that was _boring_. But a _challenge_? A _partner_ that he could actually keep by his side, regardless of who was stronger this time, or who was following who? _That_ was rare.

Daiz felt lucky to of found him, and Turles felt the same way. It was why Turles had spared Daiz and brought him on board his crew in the first place, Daiz knew, and why Daiz had agreed to go instead of die fighting him.

_Show me what we can do, Turles. Let's see what more trouble we can get into together._

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so I am open to criticism. Comment if you like!


End file.
